DESCRIPTION(adapted from the applicant's abstract): The goal of this project is to demonstrate that interventions in single family homes with cockroach infestation can successfully reduce the amount of cockroach allergen in vacuumed dust. This is important because of the demonstrated correlation of asthma severity with cockroach exposure among sensitized asthmatics. The project will use a randomized, parallel-group trial of two interventions. In the first group of homes, the investigating team will directly provide services to eradicate the cockroach population and subsequently employ a professional cleaning service to physically clean areas thought to be most contaminated with cockroach allergen. Cockroach eradication will use low- toxicity, commercially available bait stations (hydramethylnon) with targeted placement. Cleaning will consist of mopping hard floors and wet washing counter and appliance tops in the kitchen and bathroom. In the second group of homes, the team will use videotaped and written instructions to teach the occupants the techniques of cockroach control used above. The study will provide the subjects with the materials needed to eradicate cockroaches and to clean the dwelling as in the first group. A control group of asthmatics that are not cockroach sensitive will be included and will have the allergen control intervention performed by the study personnel. The outcomes measured will be: 1) reduction in cockroach populations by 2 months as measured by trapping; 2) concentration of cockroach allergen Bla g 1 in vacuumed dust primarily in the kitchen and secondarily in the bedroom and living room and; 3) asthma-related Quality of Life Score at entry and exit. The study will follow homes in both groups for 18 months to determine long-term effects of the intervention.